


Undertale- Stronger Than You- True Pacifist

by Amechan1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination, Everyone helps Frisk, Gen, Parody, True Love, True Pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amechan1/pseuds/Amechan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just love STY</p><p> </p><p>Frisk will give Mercy to the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale- Stronger Than You- True Pacifist

**Author's Note:**

> well, not that good but I tried...

Here I stand  
For all my friends  
And with my DETERMINATION I´m going to SAVE all of them  
´Cause they are my flame  
And killing is not on my terms

Kids like me will play by the rules  
And MERCY is not something of weak fools  
So let´s go let your life get brighter  
Let´s go evil talking Flower

Go ahead and kill me if you are able  
Don´t you see my DETERMINATION keeps me stable?  
I can clearly see what you are trying  
But I´ll always come back after dying

You are not gonna win we´ll be together  
Living our Happy ending forever  
I know you want me to give up  
But they give me strength to keep going!

We are made  
Of  
True Love  
Ahh

Love  
Love  
Love  
...

*You reached out to ASRIEL´s soul and called out to your friends

*You feel something weakly resonating within ASRIEL

 

...

This is where it stops  
This is where it ends  
I know if I call my friends they´ll always come to help  
Because we share a feeling and it will never end

I can feel each time I die  
They give me Hope to try again

So go ahead and kill me if you are able  
All the Dreams I hold are what keeps me stable  
You think I´ll start to kill if you stay patience  
But I´ll always spare with my DETERMINATION!

I know you can make me disappear   
But their freedom is why I´m here  
You turned them into Lost souls  
I´ll take them back home  
It fills me with DETERMINATION

We are made  
Of  
True Love  
Ahh

And it´s remaining on you

Love  
Love  
Love

It has always been on you

Love  
Love  
Love

I have my fate on you

Love  
Love  
Love

 

(This is our Perfect Happy Ending)


End file.
